Adisa
by YaSakura
Summary: On Chris's first birthday, the arrival of Phoebe's future daughter rips open old wounds surrounding future Chris's death, and brings apocolyptic news... Christopher Halliwell failed to prevent Wyatt's falling into darkness. AU after Season 6. Not slash.
1. Prologue

_Adisa_ is my first Charmed fanfiction, so I apologize for any mistakes. This is set after Chris is killed by Gideon, but with my own twist. The prologue is written similar to a memoir or autobiography. But when Chapter one starts, all the other characters will be clueless to Pandora's past. Thank you.

-----

----------

---------------

--------------------

_Adisa_

--------------------

---------------

----------

-----

My name is Pandora Adisa Halliwell, and this is the story of my life.

-

I was born on my cousin Christopher's second birthday. My mother's name was Phoebe Halliwell, and although she died when I was 14, I admired her greatly.

-

The day I was born brought joy to my saddened mother. My aunt Paige, whom I've never met had died years before, and my aunt Piper was battling breast cancer. There were many witches and demons alike who wondered why my uncle Leo didn't just heal her. Leo never told anyone that he'd tried.

-

I was seven, and Christopher was nine when Uncle Leo was killed. It was my cousin Wyatt's fault, but Christopher and I never realized until it was too late that Wyatt had planned it. I was twelve when Aunt Piper died from her recurring cancer.

-

Not one person had expected the birth of my little sister, Paradox, on Wyatt's birthday when I was thirteen. Not even my mother. My mother took great pride in taking care of Paradox and I, until she'd been decapitated by a demon under Wyatt's control.

-

It was after that that Christopher made a quick decision. He took Paradox and I to a remote town in Arizona, and hid us there. It worked for a month and a half before the incident occurred. I remember all too clearly what had happened. Wyatt had made himself look and sound like our savior, his brother, Christopher, and tricked us into revealing that he'd helped us.

-

Then he orbed Paradox's heart into his hands, and smashed it in between his palms. And I have never more wished that it hadn't happened, or that it had happened to me, and my sister had a chance at life beyond her one year old existence.

-

It was after that, that I was forced to become Wyatt's pawn, to prevent Christopher from being killed in the same brutal way that my baby sister had. It would be a long time before I discovered that Christopher was told I was dead.

-

By then, I was a average teenage girl, aged 19, and a short 5'4". But with my age and height, came a devastating secret. I was the one Wyatt came to bed to, I was the one who he raped at night.

-

I lived in fear of nightfall for years, until the very day of my 21st birthday, when I cast the spell to take me back in time.


	2. Twenty three going on one

-----

----------

---------------

--------------------

Adisa

--------------------

---------------

----------

-----

Chapter One - Twenty Three Going on One

As happy as the sisters and Leo wanted to be on Chris's first birthday, they couldn't. The neurotic white-lighter would have his twenty-third birthday the same day as he had his first if he hadn't died exactly one year before.

"Piper… I promised Elise I'd be in today. I'm supposed to be helping the interns…" Phoebe admitted, hugging her older sister ferociously. Piper nodded as Phoebe left the manor.

Awhile later, Phoebe arrived at the Bay Mirror, coffee in one hand, her cell in the other.

"My car broke down a few blocks away. I had to call my sister to get it. Sorry.." Phoebe told Elise as she rushed into her office.

"Phoebe. You'll be with Adisa." Elise said, ushering a girl towards Phoebe.

The girl was young, Phoebe noted. Her hair was a bluish-black, and her eyes were an aquamarine blue. A set of amber framed glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. Phoebe noticed the girl was cautious, as if everything was new to her.

"H- Hi…" the girl stammered, blushing as she did so. Phoebe simply smiled at the girl and lead her into her office.

"It's Addsa, right?' Phoebe asked.

"Adisa. Ev-everyone gets it wr-wrong…" she stuttered. Phoebe smiled weakly.

"How old are you, Adisa?" Phoebe asked as she booted up her laptop. Adisa flushed before answering.

"Twen-ty... No, Twenty-one... It's ma-my bir-birthday, ta-today..." Adisa admitted, after correcting herself. Phoebe felt herself flush slightly when she released that information. Adisa shut the door and sat down on the red chair next to it.

"Well, Happy Birthday then, Adisa... It's my nephew's birthday today as well." Phoebe told her, a smile gracing her lips. Phoebe gasped as a figure appeared next to Adisa. Adisa jumped and hit the door in surprise. He was tall and muscluar.

"I won't tell him where you are, but you can't stay long..." the man said to Adisa.

"I have to, I can't not stay within _his_ presence." Adisa said, before cowering behind Phoebe's desk.

"What makes you think you're strong enough to change anything?" the man asked.

"_I may not be twice-blessed, but I am twice powerful._" Adisa told him flicking her wrists at him, making him disappear in a white flash.

"_Are_ you a witch?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

"No..." Adisa muttered. Phoebe looked on quizzically.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked.

"Because... a friend needed me, and I couldn't come..." Adisa said, confusing Phoebe further.

"What?" Phoebe asked. Adisa took off, leaving a dazed Phoebe behind.

-

Piper Halliwell walked into the club, her steps soft, albeit quick. A smile garced her face as she waved at her bartender. A band called the Black Mages were playing in the stage.

"I'm not staying long, Michelle. Thank you so much for helping me out today, I couldn't have gotten Chris's party ready while setting up the club." Piper told her, sitting down.

"No problem, boss." Michelle said, smiling at her before turning to a customer. Piper got up and began to leave, before she noticed a girl that seemed out of place. She looked like 'the girl next door'. Piper got closer and said hello.

"Hi..." the girl said quietly. A hauntingly familair voice barely touched Piper's ears.

"_Pandora- It didn't work..."_ the voice said. Piper brushed it off as her imagination and left the club.

-

Paige Matthews made her way into nursery, her shoes making a gentle clack on the floor. Chris sat up in his crib, watching Wyatt play on the floor. Paige picked her younger nephew up and motioned Wyatt out of the room. The white-lighter witch made her way downstairs and into the living room where Piper and Phoebe were talking with Darryll and Shelia.

"Piper... how were the Black Mages?" Shelia asked. Paige smiled as she sat her nephews in their playpen.

"Good. I enjoyed them quite a bit." Piper admitted. A crash was heard from the hall and the sisters and Darryll rushed to it. Phoebe gasped as she saw the demon. Piper blew him up quickly and sighed.

"He... but..." Phoebe stammered, trying to say something, when a set of silver-blue orbs came into the room. A girl with long blue-black hair, and aquamarine eyes framed with amber glasses stood there.

"Adisa!" Phoebe said in surprise.

-


	3. Unique Whitelighter Magicks

Adisa

-

I'm writing this chapter with a new interest… Thanks for all the reviews.

-

Chapter Two - Whitelighter Magicks

Piper and Paige shot each other looks of confusion after Phoebe blurted out the girl's name before looking at the girl again.

"It didn't work… I came because I failed him and it _didn't work!_" The girl, Adisa exclaimed, faltering in step.

"Who are you!" Darryl asked, confused, glancing at his wife, who took the clue, and left.

"My name is Adisa… and I'm from the future…" Adisa said, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. The three girls and Darryl shared a quick look. Darryl knew the girls would once again face past pains and nodded at them before meeting his wife outside to leave.

"Why… why are you here?" Phoebe asked, scared a bit.

"I need to change the future… to save my mother… and my cousin… and my baby sister and the rest of humanity…" Adisa said quietly.

"What?" Piper gasped, scared that her second son had failed.

"I'm the child of a witch and a whitelighter. I will be born in exactly a year to a witch and a very unique whitelighter… My parents aren't together, my cousin is a baby, and I fear I'll fail…" Adisa admitted, falling against herself in a faint. The sisters rushed to her, scared for the girl they'd only just met. After moving the girl to a couch, the girls watched over her. Five minutes later she awoke.

"Adisa… can you tell us anymore…?" Paige asked. Adisa faintly nodded.

"The Book… I need to see the book…"


	4. Undermining the Powers of a Cousin

Adisa

Chapter Three - Undermining the Powers of a Determined Cousin

The girls shared a look of surprise for a moment before Adisa raced upstairs. The girls quickly followed with Wyatt and Chris and found Adisa setting up a circle of candles in front of the book, which was turned to a specific page.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded.

"Shut up! I have to see him! I failed him, by saving him from the brutal way my baby sister was murdered, I failed him!" Adisa snarled, taking a vicious look at Piper. A look the girl's had all had on their faces at one time.

"Who did you fail?" Phoebe demanded.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide" Adisa read sharply. Swirling white lights surrounded the circle and a figure was formed._

Prudence Halliwell stood there.

"No! Why does this always happen to me! He was supposed to come! Not her!" Adisa screamed, her head facing upwards.

"Prue?" Paige asked awkwardly. Prue nodded and exited the circle.

"The others told me I couldn't be summoned until enough time had passed…" Prue said, hugging her sisters, including Paige.

"I summoned you! I wanted to summon him, not you!" Adisa spat venomously at Prue. The sisters, all four, looked scandalized.

"You have no right to take that tone with me!" Prue yelled at the girl.

"But I do! He promised he'd be there for me! When the Source killed my baby sister, he wasn't there! When the Source raped me at night, he wasn't there! And where were the precious Charmed Ones! Dead! All four of you!" Adisa blew up, before breaking down in tears. The four sisters looked on horrified as the girl spoke, before racing to her side.

"Chris didn't save Wyatt, did he?" Piper asked, scared. Phoebe grasped the young woman and was hit by a premonition.

"_History repeats itself… You didn't think you'd get away from me that easy, did you Pandora?" a man's cold voice asked a younger Adisa. The girl wasn't more than sixteen at the time. The man had curly dark blonde hair and wore all black._

"_Yes!" Adisa spat. The man slapped her._

"_Paradox was easy to kill, you know…But you… I have greater plans for… You'll become my Queen, Pandora Adisa… You give me heirs… Don't worry… If you stay I won't kill your precious Christopher…But run one more time… and he'll die faster than Paradox…" the man hissed at the girl._

"_Wyatt… Master Wyatt… yes Master Wyatt…" Adisa whispered, tears spiking her eyes._

Phoebe let go of Adisa in horror.

"Chris… She came to save Chris…" Phoebe told her sisters.


	5. Only A Mother and A Cousin

Adisa

Chapter Four - Only A Mother and A Cousin

"You came back to save my son?" Piper rasped, as Prue looked a bit confused. Adisa cried harder.

"She was forced to become Wyatt's queen. If she hadn't Chris would have been murdered…" Phoebe said, on the verge of tears.

"Why! How did I raise such a dangerous son!" Piper cried. Adisa's eyes sparked.

"Simple! You didn't! You died! And on Chris's birthday no less!" Adisa snarled at her aunt.

"I thought you said today was your birthday as well, Adisa…" Phoebe said suddenly.

"How can it be when I'm not born for another twelve months!" Adisa raged.

"Pandora, calm down…" a familiar voice said silently, heard only by Piper and Adisa.

"Chris! Chris!" Adisa yelled. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige looked on in confusion. After ten minutes of Adisa calling for her cousin, she gave up, and the three aforementioned sisters looked more confused.

"Adisa… Who are they?" Piper asked out of the blue.

"You know my mother and my father… But at the same time, you don't." Adisa said cryptically, orbing out in the strange silver-blue way.

I got rid of the A/N and placed it on the next chapter.


	6. Names

I'm going to write more in a few, don't worry… About the name, Pandora Adisa Halliwell. I made up the name in much the same way I made up the name Redane (mentioned later on). I can tell you why I picked Pandora Adisa Halliwell, rather than Paris, etc, or even another middle name.

This goes to my noticing weird things about names. Like the fact that Chris and Wyatt's names are 20 letters apart one way, and four another, and that Christopher is 6 letters longer than Wyatt.

Pandora has a doubly significant meaning for her name.

1) Pandora stands for bringing hope and misery, due to the myth of Pandora's box. So using the name Pandora as the name of a character who brought both hope and misery to the post sixth season Charmed ones made sense. I can't say what it meant in all ways without revealing later plot twists. But by coming to the past a year after Chris's death, she brought more misery to the slightly depressed Sisters, because with it she brought the fact that Chris failed.

2)An almost prophetic reason for Phoebe's naming her this. Pandora split up into four parts is P and or a. It's connected both with the Charmed legacy, and her middle name. P and or a, is connected through the legacy with two things, the P… and the And or a… Because of the and or a, in signifies more than just a normal Charmed one child.

Adisa has three reasons, however.

1) Adisa split up is Ad is a. Add Halliwell and you get Ad Is A Halliwell. Connect farther it reads P And Or A Ad Is A Halliwell.

2) Adisa split up into Ad Is a also stands for another thing. Ad, can be an abbreviation, or stand for AD. In this case, it stands for AD. Why? AD is the period of time in which the Charmed ones live. In the future where Chris, Bianca, and Adisa live, I imagine that it's no longer that. Because it's a new era, where darkness reigns, lead by the all powerful twice blessed.

3) Although it's a male African name, Adisa means : Ashanti of Ghana name meaning "one who will teach us.". In my fanfiction, Adisa is the one who will teach the Charmed Ones, so it fits.

And to those who actually read this, a little fact Adisa doesn't know about herself, she's not twice blessed, but rather three times blessed. More will come on that particular subject before Chris's revival, but before Adisa's conception date.


	7. Bianca Revived, Chris Still Static

Adisa

-

Chapter Five - Bianca Revived, Chris Still Static

"Where did she go?" Prue asked, as if her sisters knew.

"Leo!" Piper called to her husband who was sleeping their bedroom. Said Elder raced into the attic.

"What's wrong?" Leo demanded, scared.

"It didn't work… The change Chris tried to bring about… It didn't work…" Paige rasped, staring at her brother-in-law.

"WHAT?" Leo yelled, surprised. Then he noticed Prue.

"Leo… A girl from the future was just here. Her name's Adisa. She's about 5'9", has blue-black hair, blue eyes and is wearing amber colored lenses in her glasses." Prue said before he could speak.

"She's twenty one as of today, or rather as of twenty two year from now… Wyatt, the Wyatt Chris talked about, killed her baby sister… And threatened her into becoming his queen. If she hadn't agreed to his wishes, Wyatt would have killed Chris…" Phoebe spoke, in a tone as if she knew more than she was letting on.

"If only we could find out who she is, maybe then we could prevent this. If the anyone has a clue, will they let so in too?" Paige asked, sighing. Then, a soft blue light started distorting the attic, and a scene appeared.

Bianca, a dark blond haired man, and adult Chris were shown in an older more technological version of the attic. Bianca was dead, a piece of broken wood sticking through her, and Chris was running through a portal shaped like the Triquatra. After the portal disappeared, the blond man snarled and called someone.

"Kiise. Burn Bianca's body. Now." the man told familair looking demon.

"Yes Master Wyatt." the demon said meekly. Then, the scene faded blue and the normal attic appeared. Along with a living, fatally wounded Bianca.

-

Pandora Adisa walked through the halls of Magic School, pulling her hair down from it's place and letting it fall graciously across her shoulders. She took her amber framed glasses off and replaced them with maroon tinted ones, which caused her eyes to look less aquamarine blue, and more purplish-sea green. She then pulled out an old circlet made of white feathers and placed it around her head.

As she neared the Headmaster's doors, she sipped a bit of a potion that she'd hidden with the circlet and her many tinted glasses. And her transformation was complete.

The formerly 5'9" girl with blue-black hair and aqua eyes was now 5'4" with sea-green eyes tinted with purple and dark brown hair reaching her ankles.

-

Liking it so far?


	8. Safety Nets and Thrice Blessed Ones

Adisa

The Leo - Adisa interaction is influential to the plot. Don't be too confused.

This may be a confusing chapter… If anyone reviews, I'll type another five chapters next Monday…. And anyone means any ONE… But more than that is welcome… Hope the summary is better too…

Longest chapter yet...

-

Chapter Six - Safety Nets and Thrice Blessed Ones

Pandora Adisa knocked in the door and waited patiently. No one came and she wondered if the rooms had changed. That was until a teacher noticed her.

"Are you lost, Miss?" the man asked.

"Headm-" Pandora Adisa started to say before the jingling of robs interrupted her, and Leo's form came in.

"They're looking for you." Leo told her, and the man left.

"They're looking for Adisa… My name's Pandora." Pandora Adisa stated coldly.

"They're looking for you." Leo said again.

"They're looking for a witch-whitelighter. Only, I'm not!" Pandora Adisa snarled.

"They're looking for you." Leo said yet again.

"They're looking for a woman who's 5'9". I'm 5'4"." Pandora Adisa told him, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"They're looking for you." Leo told her again.

"They're looking for an emotionally unbalanced rape victim. I'm not." Pandora Adisa said softly.

"They're looking for you." Leo repeated again.

"They're looking for an orphan who knows how Christopher Perry found his mother dead on his fourteenth birthday. I'm not." Pandora Adisa demanded, sticking her nose up at Leo.

"They're looking for you." Leo told her, in a softer voice.

"They're looking for the mother of (mumbled). Not me…" Pandora Adisa said, orbing out in the strange silver blue orbs. Leo tried to pulled her back, but couldn't.

And so he whispered, "They're looking for you…"

-

Paige watched as Prue flicked through the book and smiled. She was just as she imagined she'd be.

"Prue… How long time you have to go back?" Paige asked softly, taking her mind of Adisa.

"I don't know, honestly… Between an hour and twenty four hours I'd wager." Prue told her honestly, as Piper finished bandaging Bianca. Leo had orbed out right after Bianca had gotten there, obviously noticing something they had not.

"Thanks… But why help me?" Bianca asked.

"We brought you back to life, courtesy of an accidental spell, managed to wrangle you to the past with the same spell, and you were still suffering the injuries my son had given you. Besides, the spell Paige cast by accident was to reveal a person's identity." Phoebe said, from her location in front of a map with a scrying crystal in hand.

"Not Chris's!" Bianca yelled at them.

"We know Chris is my son… He was born a year ago today…" Piper said, not revealing what had happened.

"Then who? The only other one with the power to travel through time besides Wyatt, Chris, and I would be Chris's cousin… but Wyatt killed her years ago. After her mother died. Chris always felt guilty over that. Has Chris moved on? I still love him so… I never meant to hurt him… Just save him." Bianca went on, unaware the spell add unknowingly forced the truth out of her.

"He was killed on his birthday… " Paige said quietly, not wanting Bianca to stay on the subject.

"If he died… then.. But, our plan didn't work then… because I wouldn't remember dying… Because the future changed… That could mean that Wyatt is still an evil tyrant bent on dominating the world with power, completely disinterested with the differences between good and evil. And that Pandora and Paradox were still murdered in cold blood." Bianca said, finally realizing the truth part of the accidental spell.

"_Pandora? Paradox?"_ Phoebe asked hollowly. Bianca nodded.

"In my vision, Wyatt called a sixteen year old Adisa, Pandora… He told her killing Paradox was easy. He said… He said she would be his queen… That he would give him heirs…and she had to do it if she wanted Chris to live…" Phoebe gasped, realization of who Adisa was coming to her.

"When Pandora, Adisa is her middle name, When Pandora was thirteen, her mother had another daughter, who she named Paradox. But, Paradox had a bad gene… and was born without the ability to ever speak… Paradox was born on Wyatt's birthday, by the way. When Pandora was fourteen, Her mother was killed, and Pandora took in her baby sister. Wyatt respected that, but by then had already started his rampage as ruler. Chris, had already chosen sides, and had seen what Wyatt did to Pandora's mother… So he took the girls to a remote town in Arizona… and told them never to return… Wyatt found them over a month later, and disguised as Chris, got them to admit that Chris had helped them…

"Then, according to what Chris saw in his premonition… orbing Paradox's heart into his hand and… smashed it between his palms… When Wyatt came back he told Chris he'd killed Pandora too… And Pandora and Chris had been closer than Chris had ever been with anyone…" Bianca ended.

"If Pandora and Adisa are the same person, that means… My son raped my niece…"Piper cried in horror.

"Pandora Adisa Halliwell, was called the thrice blessed… My time is up… I can't stay… But dying here the second time means you can summon me. I'm really sorry about Pandora…" Bianca said, as she died, fading away.

"Piper… Adisa… is either mine or Paige's daughter… Piper… she's thrice blessed… Piper… She grows up to be a savior like Chris…" Phoebe said, dazed.

"Phoebe… Remember how Chris told you all once how Wyatt cared enough to keep him alive.., and that gave him hope?" Prue asked, basically telling that she'd looked in on them.

"Yeah…" the three younger sisters said in teary unison.

"Wyatt only kept Chris alive to keep Pandora Adisa in his bed… Not because he cared…" Prue said, horrified.

And with silver-blue orbs, the twenty one year old 'thrice blessed and doesn't know it' girl came in. And she was pissed as hell.

--

One review 5 chapters

What do you think two reviews would get ya?

Or three?

YaSakura


	9. Five Premontions

It's the weekend, again... (Saturday actually) It's September 10, 2005 and my birthday is in 12 days... I may not get all the chapters up this weekend, but I will get them up... I said five chapters for one review, and I've gotten four... so... twenty chapters... I'll get at least five up this weekend... Some may be short, depending on where my muse takes me... And there will be a few secrets revealed this chapter...

And to let you know, Adisa has some major mental problems.

_Adisa_

Chapter Seven - Five Premontions

Sometime in the Future, 9:58 PM

Kiise watched as his twin faded into existence, a smirk gracing his features. He knew Wyatt would find out he found a time portal and would kill him for not telling him, but he refused to let her die. In all of his hundred years, he had never cared for anyone... not even his twin, until she came along. She gave him hope that he could change the world... turn it back into the world he'd grown up in... But Reesi, his twin brother, had other ideas. He was Wyatt's to the core.

Wyatt was never informed of Kiise and Reesi's father, nor was Reesi. But Kiise had known... as had Pandora... After all... they shared a father...

-

Present, 9:58 PM

"Why in hell did you revive Bianca!" Adisa snarled, ignoring their surprised looks. She was pissed... they most likely knew who she was know.

"It was an accident... I'm sorry Pandora..." Piper said, trying to calm her down. Adisa blew up.

"Only Chris, Kiise, and Mom are allowed to call me that! You are not my mother!" Adisa yelled at her aunt.

"Calm down, Pandora... I didn't mean to cast the spell!" Paige exclaimed. Adisa turned on her other aunt.

"I'm not stupid! I know you know it's either you or Phoebe! But I'm not telling you! I don't want anyone calling me Pandora right now!" Adisa cried, falling to her knees. The four women ran over to her.

"I just... It's too much... I wanna go back to being thirteen... playing with Radox... WHY CAN'T I!" Adisa cried.

"Pa- Adisa... everything will be all right... I'm not going to let you fail... We'll change the future... just you wait...How 'bout we go downstairs and have some of Auntie Piper's cookies?" Phoebe asked, as if she were asking Wyatt.

Adisa looked up at her, and Phoebe noticed her eyes were an ocean blue color. The glasses she wore accented her eyes, made her look older. Her hair was down now, Phoebe noted, and lost the black-blue color, looking more like the her own hair. Then Phoebe saw the circlet. A circlet that was immensely familiar.

Piper, Paige, Pure and Wyatt stared at the two in silence. They were going to be close in the future, Prue could tell. In a way only family could. Phoebe reached out and put Adisa's hair behind her left ear, and wiped her tears from her face. Adisa just stared at Phoebe in awe.

"I love you..." Adisa whispered, hugging Phoebe. Phoebe smiled and hugged her back... and was hit by a series ofpremonitions.

_A three year old Phoebe smiled up at her mother, as the older woman tied the last feather onto the silver band._

_"You're my little angel, Phoebe..." Patty Halliwell said, placing the circlet on her daughter's head._

_/A five year old Phoebe placed the circlet into a metal box and put the key into the padlock, locking the circlet in._

_"What did you do, Phoebe?" Penny Halliwell asked her granddaughter. _

_"I put it away... and now I throw away the key." Phoebe answered, chucking the key into the San Fransisco bay._

_/A twelve year old Phoebe placed the metal box in a deep hole. She pushed the dirt back over the box and sighed._

_"Phoebe? What are you doing out here?" a younger Prue asked._

_"Putting the past behind me, Prue... Just like you should." Phoebe said softly._

_"Do you even remember what was in the box, Phoebe?" Prue asked. Phoebe just shook her head._

_/An older Phoebe brushed the dirt off the top of a rusted metal box. Smiling, she pryed the box open and looked inside. An old circlet made of dirty white feathers and unpolished silver lay by itself. She took out the circlet and placed it next to a container of silver polish. Carefully she polished the silver circlet, careful to not hit the feathers. When she was done, she closed the polish, stood up and walked into the Halliwell parlor._

_"Mommy? What is that?" a little girl with bright ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair asked Phoebe._

_"When I was a little girl my mommy made this for me... She said I was her little angel. And my little lady bug, you are my angel. I know you want Daddy... but he can't be here for us right now... Like how Uncle Leo can't be here for Chris... can you be strong for Mommy?" Phoebe asked the little girl. The girl smiled and nodded at Phoebe, as Phoebe placed the circlet on the girl's head._

_"Pandora? Wanna play with me?" a young Chris asked. The girl looked at her mother._

_"Go ahead, baby... I'll always be here for you."_

_/A fourteen year old Pandora Adisa cradled a one year old baby girl in her arms, and a sixteen year old Chris wrapped his arm across Pandora's shoulders._

_"Chris... she promised me... She said she'd always be here!" Pandora cried, sitting down with Chris. The baby giggled and Pandora held back a scream._

_"Pandora... You know what you have to do, right?" Chris asked._

_"Yes... I just... want her back..." Pandora whispered. Chris looked at her sadly._

_"So do I, Aunt Phoebe was a good mother and aunt to us, wasn't she?" Chris asked._

_"And know she's a headless corpse who's about to be creamated..." Pandora said moodily. Chris just stared at the ground._

_-_

How was it? This last scene was one of my favorites...

Please review.


	10. A Father and a Whitelighter

I promised four more chapters this weekend, but it doesn't seem to be happening… I'll try my best, but for some reason this weekend's got me really stressed out….

And since Chris won't be alive for awhile… and my reviewers and I love Chris, this chapter features a scene (or two) with Chris… and not in a premonition.

_Adisa_

Chapter Eight - The Father and the Whitelighter

_**Undisclosed Location, 11:58 PM**_

He stared at them incredulously. He'd be able to see her again, but for what? To lose her? The trial would take four months… and then he'd switch powers…

The Elders had a screwed up sense of justice… really…

-

She cried into her daughter's hair, as her daughter cried into her shoulder… They were family, that's for sure.

-

There were times in his un-life when he wanted to see the changed future… and then Pandora Adisa Halliwell came from the future…

And with a simple glance at her face, he knew it had not worked. He wasted away in the very plane he'd been conceived on… and he could not move on… and until his cousin came, he had not known why.

Wyatt was still the person they'd tried to overthrow. He was still an evil tyrant bent on the rule of all the world and a quest for supreme power.

Musing over such thoughts, Christopher Perry Halliwell came to a sudden conclusion. And he knew what had caused the sudden rupture into darkness… what had turned Wyatt Matthew Halliwell… and what would have turned him if Pandora had never been born…

And it wasn't human…

-

A/N: More Chris again in a minute. Now? A special POV…

-

Paradox Bennett Halliwell had not lived a long life. Even if she had not been killed by Wyatt, she would not have lived long. In her lineage, spoken words could be more powerful than any other power or potion. And she was unable to speak.

Paradox had known even during her entire one year old life that the Elders were to blame. She was a smart child. And an even more powerful witch had she been given a chance. After all… she was the only dead baby witch who could still use her powers to travel… and stay under Wyatt's radar.

Although her decayed body was gone, her soul was not… and she had grown older, unlike they others, as she resided in death. As a seven year old mute witch… the half sister of Pandora Adisa Halliwell… and the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Jason Dean…

-

Christopher Perry Halliwell watched as Phoebe and Pandora cried together, the remaining three sisters looking on in silence. He knew something would happen… and since Pandora was preoccupied, he hoped his mother would hear him again.

"DEMON!" Chris yelled to the silence. And a set of eyes locked onto him… a set not belonging to Pandora or Piper Halliwell.

---

End of chapter… Any guesses on the POV in the beginning? Or who sees Chris?

And the whole Paradox's father just came to me… I honestly thought it worked… and I really didn't want Pandora's father being Paradox's as well… it just didn't work…


	11. Dawn Rises, Time Passes

Maybe I was wrong.. Hope you liked the last chapter… (I'm in a better mood cuz I've been reading Chris-centric fics for hours…) Hope the spell writing I did is okay…

There is a time skip in the chapter… but the time that is skipped will be revealed later on.

_Adisa_

Chapter Nine - Dawn Rises, Time Passes

"Duck!" the person yelled. The three who were standing ducked as Pandora rose quickly.

"I'm not here to kill you, Pandora… Wyatt will kill me soon… Because I found the time portal that brought me here… Because I used it a second time to bring Paradox's namesake here… Don't Pandy!" the demon said to Pandora.

"_You sided with him! You let my cousin rape me! Your own sister!" Pandora felt like screaming. Instead she spoke different words._

"I can't go back… not to Wyatt and the destruction… I'm sorry, Kiise… I love you…

_Spirits rise and spirits sink,_

_A mother's love is all I need._

_Kiise leave before I blink,_

_Just go back I shall plead." Pandora spoke, aiming her words at the familiar demon. He cast a mournful look at Pandora… and disappeared._

"Who the hell are you!" the person who'd yelled at them to duck yelled at Pandora Adisa.

"Adisa at your service, sir." Adisa spat, in fake courtesy. She walked to the person and her eyes widened.

"M'm sorry grandpa!" Adisa yelled, orbing out in the unnatural silver blue orbs.

-

He watched as the girl orbed out, a smirk gracing his features. She wasn't careful… and that would be what killed her. He laughed, an eerie mechanical laugh, and his friends stood back.

"We shall do what we've been told to do… it is our master's plan. It is my hand that shall squeeze the life out of her…"

-

Again, Phoebe twirled the crystal between her fingers, hoping it would land somewhere and she'd find her daughter. A month, a solid month had past since their last encounter.

"Phoebe? Are you still trying that?" Paige asked, setting her bag on the table next to the map.

"I'm not going to stop until I find her…" Phoebe muttered, waiting for the crystal to drop.

"She's my daughter you know… I can tell…" Paige said softly. Phoebe stiffened.

"She's mine… She's my daughter…" Phoebe said, staring at the table as if it were really interesting.

"That's what you saw… isn't it?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded. Her cell rang and she went to pick it up when she was hit by a premonition.

_A young man smirked widely at a battered girl in chains. She was naked, and small, no bigger than 5'5". Her eyes never looked up._

"_Little girl…You think you can protect yourself from me… but you're wrong… and when I do… bye bye baby… hello demon spawn." the man said in a sinister voice._

"_You will not touch him!" the girl spat coldly, her eyes looking at him furiously. _

_And they were ocean blue…the girl was Pandora Adisa._


	12. Chains and Buckles

_Adisa_

I am so sorry about last weekend... My life hasn't been going very well... I really don't want to explain... Anyway... I hoped to have Adisa posted up to chapter twenty-five by my birthday, which is Thursday, mind you. But it doesn't seem to be happening... I'm really sorry. I was happy to have over one thousand hits for Adisa though...

-

Chapter 10 - Chains and Buckles

_**Adisa sat in her cell, tears fresh on her face. Why weren't they killing her? Or the little one? How she wished they would.**_

_**"Girl... Wipe that human emotion of your face." her demon guard snarled at her. Pandora shivered and stared at the ground. The guard glanced over at the arrival of a man and left.**_

_**The man smirked at the sight of the girl.**_

_**"Little girl…You think you can protect yourself from me… but you're wrong… and when I do… bye bye baby… hello demon spawn." the man said in a sinister voice.**_

"_**You will not touch him!" the girl spat coldly, her eyes looking at him furiously. He laughed, an evil, menacing laugh.**_

_**"Scared? Of little old me?" the man joked, evilly. Her eyes grew cold and glazed over as she stood up.**_

_**"For what once was lost,**_

_**You shall pay the cost,**_

_**For I am not a whitelighter-witch,**_

_**But a cold-hearted bitch." Adisa spat. She knew the spell had worked... but not on the demon before her as her mind had intended... but what her heart intended... And some twenty years in the future, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell fell.**_

_**-**_

Adisa woke up sweating from her dream, in a nice comfy bed and smiled happily. Life was good... she lay back down and snuggled against her lover before the realization came. This wasn't right. Nothing was normal... What if her mother had the same dream she had? And died before she was born?

-

He gasped as another wave of pain hit him. The trial was extremely painful so far. Having to live through the pain he'd caused... all for her... all for her...

-

Victor Bennett sat in a chair in his apartment, his mind reeling over the events of a month before. Why had no one else seen him? Why was he the one, the only one without powers, the only one to see Chris? Why couldn't it have been someone else? And who in the blazes was that girl...?

-

Pain coursed through her body as she used her powers to travel the large expanse. But it would be worth it. To tell her sister that she hadn't failed her...A sister she couldn't remember in life... but would always remember in heart. The girl who'd cried over her baby sister's body... was about to see her sister... and together maybe they'd have a fighting chance.

With her last thought, Paradox Bennett Halliwell arrived in the manor she'd never gotten a chance to call home. And two brothers were looking at each other in a playpen.

-

Hope it was good... I may write another belated chapter after I finish reading the Charmed fic I've got up.

-/./-


	13. Hopscotch and Jumping Jacks

_Adisa_

Better than nothing, right?

-

Chapter Eleven - Hopscotch and Jumping Jacks

Piper Halliwell smiled at Leo sadly as he came in. He shook his head and she knew he still couldn't find her.

"She's so like him, Leo... So much it hurts..." Piper admitted to her husband, tears threatenig to fall.

"I know Piper-" Leo started saying before a crash sounded. Quickly the two, inculding the sisters from the attic, ran to Wyatt and Chris. A little girl with dark hair was watching the two boys.

"Who are you!" Paige asked, on impulse. The girl spun around and the first thing Phoebe noticed were her eyes. They were familiar. A familiar blue. The girl bit her lip but didn't speak.

"Are you a demon? Warlock?" Piper asked, pissed that the girl wouldn't answer. The girl shook her head quickly. As if on cue, silver-blue ors that they hadn't seen in a month came in. And Pandora Adisa Halliwell stood beside them.

-

Chris racked his brain trying to find out who the girl was, but to no avail. But she looked_ so_ familiar. Sensing something was off, he went closer to her as Adisa orbed in. The girl cocked her head at Chris. _She could see him?_!

-

He hated her for the secrets... But there was that part of him that still loved her. A big part of him. As he stepped off the plane, he hoped it was enough. That she still loved him as well.

-

Pandora Adisa looked curiously at the girl for a moment before turning to her family.

"The premontion isn't true! I'm fine, _PHOEBE!_" Adisa forced. It pulled at her heartstrings to call her mother that, but her point needed to be made. The young girl walked over to Pandora Adisa and tugged her hand.

"What?" Pandora asked slightly coldly. The girl flinched but tugged again.

-

A look of realization came over Phoebe's face and she spoke.

"She's mute!" she exclaimed at her daughter. Pandora gasped slightly before speaking to the little girl.

"Bennett?" Pandora Adisa asked the girl. The girl nodded. Pandora shook for a moment, and no one else moved.

"Traveler? Time and distance?" Pandora asked in surprise. The girl, Bennett, nodded again.

"Radox... "

--

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Explanations Needed

_Adisa_

-

Chapter Twelve - Explanations Needed

Pandora Adisa touched the top of the girl's head, teary eyed.

"But... And you... I thought you died..." Pandora whispered, falling to her knees and hugging the life out of the girl.

"Pandora... Who is she?" Phoebe asked. Pandora ignored her.

-

Chris watched in amazement at the little girl before him, before realization hit him like a brick.

_She was Paradox!_

Questions arose in his mind and he wondered if Paradox really had been killed by his brother, or if it had been a lie. Paradox looked in his direction again and smiled.

_She really could see him!_

"Paraie? Radox? Cusie?" Chris said, trying to see she could hear him. The girl pushed away from her sister and walked over to him. She attempted to grab his hand and he felt her hand slid right through his. She fell forward and landed on the ground quite ungracefully.

"Radox... I thought Wyatt killed you... I'm so sorry..." Pandora Adisa cried. Paradox looked at her quizzically.

"Is... this... Paradox?" Phoebe rasped. Paradox nodded.

-

Paradox Bennett Halliwell knew this moment was coming. But she had thought her sister would have been trying to change the future like she'd intended, not staying as far away from them as possible.

She looked at her sister and knew she couldn't lie about her death.

-

Phoebe Halliwell watched her daughters crying when a wave of emotions hit her... Her empathy was coming back.

Paradox was sad, extremely sad. And Phoebe somehow knew exactly why.

_She was dead._

_-_

Hope it's all right. I know it's been forever... But I've been on a writing hiatus for awhile. Not cuz I wanted to... but I couldn't think honestly... Oh yeah...

Sorry it's not very long... But better than no chapter at all right? Maybe I'll write another one later...

Pandora Adisa's father comes back in three chapters, and so does Paradox's father. Chris is revived in eight chapters, and a surprise comeback is revealed in ten. As well as what turned Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

I know... the suspense is killing you...

YaSakura


	15. One Line

_Adisa_

-

Chapter Eleven - One Line

Still Undisclosed Location -

He felt them slowly stripping it and replacing it as he watched the mental anugish the families had gone through.

-

Walking into the newspaper, he sighed. Elise approached him, a slight smile on her face. And he knew where she was.

-

Victor pounded on the door to his daughter's home and waited for an answer. He had a bad feeling, and despite being not being magical, he knew it real. Something was going to happen today. Something bad. Really bad.

-

Leo watched his family in confusion. _What was going on?_ Hearing a knock he looked at his wife and orbed down to answer it.

-

Chris followed his father downstairs and saw his grandfather walk in... and his grandfather could no longer see him.

-

Kiise cried out in pain as the torture demon placed another searing hot pike on his chest. It hurt... all for Adisa... and it was worth it.

-

Wyatt watched through the water glass as his minion tortured his best friend and he smirked. The demon was being too leniet on Kiise.

-

So... I know it's not much but I wanted to update. And this lays groundwork for the next chapter, which inculdes female char povs in the chapter, then the fathers meet with the mother... causing an uproar...

YaSakura


	16. Paragraph of Hearts

Sorry to all of those who thought this was another update. Unfortunatly, I still do not have internet at my new home. I will add onto the already 11 page chapter (3,333 words) I already have written, although I do know it won't make up for it. I'm truly sorry. If you wish to know anything about the fanfiction after this chapter, feel free to email me at my yahoo email address: writergirldragon. My sister is capable of getting the emails to me, and responding for me. Any questions not relating to the fanfiction storyline, but rather on updates, may not be possible to answer, however.

Thank you all for being so patient.

_Jan. 14th, 2006._

_Adisa_

This chapter, and the following one, will be extremely in-depth.

And no... not what I said... but this wasn't intended to be this long... but Adisa's father is revealed at the end of this chapter.

-

Chapter Twelve - Paragraph of Hearts

Phoebe Halliwell reached out and touched Paradox's hair when a series of premonitions hit her.

_Pandora Adisa Halliwell stood in a graveyard, a baby wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. Snow was covering every inch of the ground. She wore a thick blue coat reaching her feet and her short hair was up in a messy ponytail. Glasses with thin frames were perched on her nose. She wore a pair of black combat boots with 'unnatural' written on the side in white-out._

_Her nose was red from the cold, and her eyes were spiking with tears._

_"Daddy... I miss you... I know you love me, and I know you wish you were here... But you can't be... You have to stay in heaven and watch over Mommy as she ascends up there._

_"I know something's going to happen... I can feel it in me. It's because of Wyatt that we're in this mess... But I can't let you and Mommy down..._

_"I remember once... Mommy asked me why I still called her that. I was ten then... She asked 'Why do you still call me Mommy, ladybug? None of your friends call their mothers that anymore.' I told her the truth. Calling her by anything else made me feel like we weren't as close anymore. Made me feel unsafe... She didn't understand..._

_"This is my baby sister Paradox, Daddy... She's the best sister ever... You remember Jason Dean? Mommy's old boyfriend? He came back for her... He tried to come back before but something told him it wasn't time yet... When he finally came back... Paradox was the result..._

_"I have to go soon, Daddy... I love you.." Pandora said, tears falling from her eyes. She placed a single white lily on the top of her father's headstone and walked off._

_As she softly recited the words on her father's headstone._

_"All the world may be a stage, and we merely players... but even so I loved you... In Loving Memory of Cole Turner... Father, Husband, and Friend until the end."_

_-_

That's all...

Thanks

Later


	17. DISCOVERY

_Adisa_

_**(Please read the author's note on the** **bottom!)**_

This is the third version of this chapter. It kept mutating on me. I do have the first and second versions, and I'll post them after I hear reactions on this version, if the reactions suggest so.

The portion below until the word **NEW** in bold, was written on December 11th, 2005. I had hoped to post it a long time ago, but unfortunately (as of January 28th) I still do not have internet. This is not quite what I had planned to write when I started this chapter, or even when I started this fanfiction. Whenever I finish and completely post this fanfiction, I will rewrite the chapters more fluently and more descriptive, so there it is.

Chapter Thirteen - Discovery

-

**10:58 P.M., Still Undisclosed Location**

He woke up with a jolt; a sharp, stabbing pain assaulting his chest. He groaned as he pushed himself up, trying to discover why the pain had started. A sudden pain hit his left arm and he nearly screamed. It felt like he was being tortured.

A thought hit him and he realized what was happening. Glancing around, he attempted to shimmer out, but instead orbed out… in unnatural silver-blue orbs.

-

**Earlier, 7:30 P.M., Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe backed away from her daughters slowly, her hands over in mouth. She was frightened and confused. Paige looked at her sister and began to speak.

"Phoebe… What's wrong?" Paige asked, racing over to her sister. Phoebe shook.

"How… How!" Phoebe screamed. Adisa flinched as her mother screamed.

"PHOEBE!" Leo's voice called as Victor Bennett walked into the attic.

"Phoebe… There's a man named Jason at the door for you." Victor said. The sisters looked at each other. Realization came to Phoebe and she shared a look of horror with Pandora Adisa.

Adisa grabbed her sister in her arms and raced to her mother. Shaking, the short woman orbed her mother, sister, and herself out. Leaving a startled Jason Dean standing in the doorway with her family.

-

**7:32 P.M., Unknown Apartment - **

Phoebe looked at her eldest daughter as they orbed onto a bed in an unfamiliar apartment.

"Sorry.. Mom…" Adisa said softly, setting her sister down. Adisa's eyes widened then, as if she remembered something. She raced into a room off the bedroom they were in and shut the door.

Phoebe glanced around the room. A large curio dresser made of a dark wood stood against a wall that was painted a goldenrod color, and a television sat on top of a dark nightstand. Phoebe noticed that with the exception of the goldenrod wall, the room was otherwise black. The carpet was a black color, as were three walls and the ceiling. The bedspread was even black. It scared her. Glancing up at the door Adisa had gone through, it opened, and Phoebe realized it was a bathroom as the girl came out.

"Mommy… Why me?" Pandora Adisa asked, climbing into Phoebe's lap. Phoebe felt strange as the adult woman sobbed into her shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?" Phoebe found herself asking as she played with Pandora's hair.

"I tested it with a potion to make sure… " Pandora rasped, letting out a sob. Paradox cocked her head at the two.

"What, ladybug?" Phoebe asked. Pandora handed Phoebe a plastic object. Phoebe flipped it over and realized what it was. Phoebe didn't know how to answer. She hadn't expected anything like this to happen for a long time.

"Did the potion tell you how far?" Phoebe asked after a moment of silence.

"Two months… I guess in a way the dream I had was true…" Pandora said quietly, getting up.

"It's his then?" Phoebe asked, as Paradox crawled into her lap.

"Yeah… Mommy? Do you know who my father is?" Adisa asked. Phoebe nodded.

"Do you think he'll like me? I never actually met him before…" Pandora admitted. Phoebe realized what exactly that had meant.

"How could he not? You're his… and mine…" Phoebe said. Pandora smiled.

-

**Same Time - Halliwell Manor**

Piper and Paige poured over a map with a scrying crystal as Jason stared in wonderment.

"Something's wrong. It's like she's blocking us on purpose." Paige commented, as she went around again with the crystal.

"We could do a blood to blood spell…" Piper said, grabbing a pad of paper and a Crayola crayon.

"Why do you have a crayon?" Jason asked as she started writing.

"I'm not going to stand around looking for a writing utensil while a crayon is fine." Piper commented, thinking of another line. At least he knew what she was doing know.

"_Can anyone hear me? Please! Someone!" _a voice cried.

"Who's that?" Jason said. The four occupants of the room stared at him.

"Who's what?" Paige asked after a moment.

"The voice! It's a girl's voice!" Jason said. They looked at him incredulously.

"She's calling for help! Why does no one else hear her!" Jason asked. They looked at each other briefly.

"You aren't a witch, are you?" Paige asked. The stares turned to her.

"_Please! Anyone! Mommy's hurt! And they took sissy_!" the voice yelled again.

Jason gripped his head.

"_Please! They! They took my sissy! They took Pan- Pandora! And Mommy's dying!" _the voice continued in Jason's head.

"What's it saying now!" Piper asked as Jason shook.

"Please, they took my sissy. They took Pandora. And Mommy's dying…" Jason repeated, his grip tightening.

"Oh god! It's Paradox!" Piper said in horror. Paige faltered in her pacing and looked at Piper.

-

**Same Time, 8:47 PM - Pandora's Apartment**

Paradox struggled to get to her mother, the weight of her mangled leg making it harder. She knew that her mother was dying and continued to cry out for help in her head.

"_Paradox? If that's you, I want to help you! I'm a friend of your mother's!" _a voice filtered through Paradox's head.

Paradox jumped at the voice as realization came to her.

'_Daddy!'_ Paradox thought. The voice did not return for nearly two minutes.

"_Yes, Paradox…I'm your father… Can you help me baby?" _her father's voice asked.

'_Yeah, Daddy…' _Paradox thought.

"_Do you know where you are?" _he asked.

'_Pandora's house… That's where sissy brought Mommy and me! Come get me Daddy! Mommy's dying!'_ Paradox cried in her head.

-

**9:11 PM - Demonic 'Gardens'**

Pandora stood on the auctioning block, struggling against her chains as the demon began announcing her.

"Reports from the Alliance show that the witch is from around the year 2025, and has a variety of powers, including demonic ones. She's with child and the child seems to be growing good. A simple spell could convert the child into your own. Any takers?" the auctioneer announced.

"Five good witches!" a demon with one eye and three arms yelled. Pandora paled.

"Twelve of my best followers!" a demon with sickly yellow skin yelled. Pandora struggled with her shackles again.

-

**Same Time - Same Place**

The demon of fear watched the girl struggle with her chains and smirked. She wasn't scared of being sold, he noticed. And that to him was very interesting. He used his power to reveal what her fears were and noticed the one fear that stood above the rest. Wyatt Halliwell.

Extremely interesting.

-

**Same Time - Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe sat up as Jason walked in the room and looked away from him.

"Phoebe? Are you all right?" he asked. Phoebe looked back at him.

"You weren't supposed to come back for a few years… I'm glad you came when you did or I'd be dead, but… you weren't supposed to come back…" Phoebe told him.

"You didn't want me to know about Paradox?" Jason asked. Phoebe laughed slightly at that.

"Paradox is from the future, Jason… She's your daughter from the future. As in she hasn't been born yet…" Phoebe commented. Jason looked at her as if she were alien.

"Fu- Future? You can go to the past?" Jason asked. Phoebe laughed again, moving the crystal on the table beside her around the map.

-

**10:15 PM - Demonic 'Gardens'**

Pandora watched as the stakes for her and her unborn child rose to extreme lengths. At least an hour had past since the auction of her had started, yet she grimaced as another demon tried to get to her and was electrocuted.

She looked around the room again when her eyes met another pair. A familiar pair. She stood still, willing for one of the demons to kill her so that he would not get to her.

She knew fear was showing fiercely in her eyes, but she did nothing to stop it. Glancing up at the latest demon to raise the stakes, she realized it had been Barbarous, the demon of fear. She looked at him and willed him to notice that her worst fear was here. But he did not.

"Sold to the demon Barbarous!" Pandora whispered fiercely.

"Sold to the demon Barbarous!" the auctioneer said, scaring Pandora quite a bit.

Barbarous grasped Pandora by the wrist and shimmered away, leaving a seething Wyatt Halliwell alone.

-

**10:21 PM - Barbarous's Humanworld Apartment**

Pandora watched in silence as Barbarous prepared a bath. He was scaring her quite a bit.

"Barbarous? What are you doing?" Pandora asked. He faltered before looking up at her with his eerie grin.

"Why are you so afraid of the twice blessed child?" he asked. Realization came to Pandora as she looked up at him.

"He's not the Wyatt Halliwell I'm afraid of… The one he becomes is what scares me, Barbarous…" Pandora said truthfully.

"It's his child, is it not?" he asked. Pandora wondered why he wasn't acting like she knew he truly was.

She nodded.

"You and I shall raise his child as good, Princess…" Barbarous told her. Pandora's confusion increased.

"After all… that is his worst fear…"

-

**10:53 PM - Halliwell Manor**

Paige watched as the crystal fell on the map with a quickness as soon as she picked it up.

"Phoebe! Piper! I found her!" Paige yelled, writing down the address. The sisters, Victor, Leo, and Jason who was carrying Paradox ran into the room.

"Piper…. She's at the condo complex Cole lived in…" Paige said, glancing briefly at Phoebe.

"Well…let's go get my daughter." Phoebe said quietly, musing over the premonition of Pandora at Cole's grave. A premonition she hadn't shared.

Paige orbed Phoebe out as Leo orbed Piper, leaving Jason and Victor to watch over the children.

-

**10:55 PM - Barbarous's Humanworld Apartment**

Pandora heard the jingling of orbs outside the door and struggled to find a way to protect him. For some inane reason, she wanted to protect the very demon who had nearly killed her family more than once.

Quickly Pandora changed her appearance so that she looked exactly like Barbarous.

"Barbarous! Where's Adisa!" Paige demanded, seeing only Pandora-Barbarous.

"But I'm here Paige." Barbarous said, catching on.

"What is going one here!" Phoebe asked, shaking.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk- I'm the real Pandora Adisa." Pandora-Barbarous said, as she morphed back into Pandora, Barbarous morphing into Pandora at the same time.

"Which one is her, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"I am Paige… I know what demon killed Piper…" Pandora said. All eyes were on her.

In the same way she'd told the auctioneer to sell her to Barbarous, she whispered a sentence, "You really think a demon could kill the great Piper Halliwell? Cancer is what killed her…"

"You really think a demon could kill the great Piper Halliwell? Cancer is what killed her…" Barbarous-Pandora said to the four.

Piper threw a knife that had been hanging decoratively on the wall into Pandora's chest. Pandora gasped for air as she attempted to pull the knife out. Barbarous morphed back into himself and tried to help Pandora.

"Stupid witch…" Barbarous said, pulling the knife out and throwing it back at Piper. Paige orbed the knife back, but missed him and hit Pandora's arm.

"Mom-my… don't hurt… him…" Pandora rasped as she fell into Barbarous's arms.

"Why are you trying to protect me, princess?" Barbarous muttered as he pulled the knife out of her arm and shimmered out.

"Princess!" Phoebe asked in horror as Leo ran to heal Pandora. A column of silver-blue orbs exactly like Pandora's formed and Cole Turner stood in front of them.

"She won't heal!" Leo yelled, not yet seeing Cole.

"Who is she? And where am I!" Cole asked. Phoebe looked up at him.

"She's dying Cole! Just shut up!" Phoebe blew up, her face wet with tears.

"Move!" Cole yelled at Leo. He moved out of the way and Cole placed his hands on Pandora's chest and a golden-red light formed around his hands. Pandora's wounds healed with a rapid pace and Cole felt a second heartbeat under his hands.

"Pandora… Ladybug… Why were you protecting Barbarous?" Phoebe asked, getting straight to the point, and ignoring Cole.

"The demon who attacked us… he was an auctioneer. He was selling me at the Demonic Gardens… And I saw Wyatt… he was there Mommy! He wanted her! I couldn't let him… So I used a spell… and made the auctioneer sell me to the last one to bid… I had to get away… and then Barbarous.. He saw Wyatt's fear… And wanted to make it come true… and so do I!" Pandora yelled, orbing out.

"What is going on!" Cole asked. Phoebe looked at him.

"Hell… My own personal hell on earth, Cole… My daughter is pregnant with a child of rape. She's only twenty one! She's emotionally unbalanced and just discovered her rapist came back from the future as well to get her baby. How the hell would you act?" Phoebe screamed at him. He faltered.

"How are you back!" Paige asked in horror seconds later.

"The Elders… have a screwed up sense of justice… They decided to switch my demonic powers with whitelighter ones… but… someone was hurt… I felt it…so I left while they were still switching them… which means I'm going to die and nothing can bring me back…" Cole said, trying to explain it. Paige, Piper, and Leo looked at him.

"So hurry up and die already!" Paige snarled, hatred seeping through her words.

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! NOT NOW DAMN IT!" Phoebe yelled. Eyes switched over to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Phoebe? Pandora did the same thing a month ago!" Piper blew up at her sister.

"Don't even start! My daughter is in serious peril here! Chris failed! Do you not get that! We haven't got any closer to finding why your oldest son turns into a worse evil then my ex-husband ever was!

"Wyatt Halliwell from the year 2026 or whatever fucking year Pandora's from is here, damn it! He wants his second cousin, who just happens to be his fucking daughter! He doesn't care if my daughter dies! He just wants my granddaughter!

"Pandora was so scared that she spelled a demonic auctioneer into selling her to Barbarous! Barbarous! And she knows what he is! You know I promised her I'd always be there for her? At my funeral she was handed her baby sister to raise on her own… She was 14!

"She cut her hair the day after the funeral, in mourning! Then she went to her father's gravestone and spoke to the grave! The worst fucking part of this whole mess isn't even that my granddaughter is also my grandniece!

"It's that the only person Pandora Adisa Halliwell had to talk to after Wyatt killed my second daughter and kidnapped Pandora threatening her with my nephew's life, was her father's memory! And she never even met him until five fucking minutes ago!" Phoebe ended her rant and fled.

-

**11:59 PM - Pandora's Apartment**

Pandora unlocked her front door throwing her keys on the table as she walked in and relocked the door behind her. Resisting the urge to burst out crying, she slid against the wall near the door and stared into the darkness.

"Pandora? Is that you?" a voice asked. Pandora looked up.

"Sammy? Why didn't you kill me?" Pandora asked seeing who it was.

"I tried… but there is something about you and you mother that makes it hard for part-demons to kill you." he said. Pandora nearly let out a sob at that.

"You're only one sixteenth human, Sammy… You should have told me who you were in the demon world…" Pandora rasped.

"I told you my name when you rammed into me in the Otherworld Market, princess… You just kept calling me Sammy…" he replied. Pandora looked up at him sadly.

"I didn't even realize it was you at first… I can't let you kill my family, you know… I didn't have them long before they died in the future… I can't lose them when I've just found them… I will kill you if you even try…" Pandora told him. He smirked.

"I know princess… I am truly evil, you know…When I'm not with you I'll be out killing innocents…" he said to her. She stared at the floor.

"I know, Sammy… I'm not as strong as my aunts and my mom… It's extremely selfish… but I would rather see my family alive and everyone else dead…. Then the rest of the world alive with me standing beside my family's graves…" Pandora spoke.

The worst part, 'Sammy' thought, was that he knew it was true. That was Pandora Adisa Halliwell's worst fear. Losing them for the good of the world.

-

**Next Morning - Halliwell Manor**

Piper Halliwell had heard a whisper on the air that she'd known no one else had heard. It was a whisper of a spell, and she'd heard the real Barbarous speak the words seconds after. She did not know why Pandora was protecting him at first, but had known to trust her. So she threw the dagger at the real Pandora, knowing it was Pandora.

It wasn't until nearly three in the morning that she realized what her niece had said.

Cancer is what killed her.

And with that, Piper had scoured the internet, searching for self-tests, hoping that she did not already have cancer. But… she knew, somewhere deep inside. That she already did. But she remembered something she'd heard from Chris once. Chris had lost his mother on his fourteenth birthday. So she'd survived cancer for thirteen years. Always on the brink of death.

And she realized what Chris must have discovered after his death.

What turned Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

-

**Same Time and Place**

Phoebe looked up from her bed at Cole who'd watched over her the entire night.

"I'm sorry about last night, Cole… I didn't have enough energy to fully process a premonition Pandora had given me before Jason and the attack… and Barbarous… I'm sorry." Phoebe said truthfully. He looked over at her, confused.

"Pandora is your daughter, Cole… She's due to be conceived in around a month…" Phoebe told him, trying to explain.

"She's… mine? And yours?" he asked. She nodded.

"Phoebe… Do you know anything about the demons Reesi and Kiise?" he asked her.

"Just Kiise. He knows who Pandora is… He came back for her. Twice." Phoebe told him.

"They're my sons. When I was a teenager, before my demonic side was unbound, I had a relationship with a human woman… When the Elders, minus Leo, who they'd left out of their plans, had started this transfer process told me I had two sons. I didn't even know about them." Cole admitted. Phoebe sighed.

"I tried to hate you… but when I found out who Pandora's father was… I couldn't… I only remember the love I felt for you…" Phoebe cried, hugging Cole fiercely.

--

**NEW** Portion (as of January 28th, 2006)

-

**August 23rd, 2046 - Halliwell Castle - 9:00 PM**

Estrika Moriden sat on the edge of her bed, her shackles jingling against each other as she struggled. She grasped the bedframe as the shackles tightened, hoping for some peace.

"Halliwell. Your father wishes to see you." Kiise said in monotone, his eyes hollow and colorless. Estrika laughed a maniacal laugh as Kiise spoke.

"I am not nor will I ever be a Halliwell. He is not my father, Kiise. I am my mother's daughter, am I not Uncle?" Estrika said smoothly, opening her dark brown eyes to look at him.

"He is your father, Estrika, and he wishes to see you." Kiise continued in monotone.

"Sperm does not a father make, Kiise." Estrika snarled, tightening her grip on the bedframe.

"Miss Halliwell, you follow your father's demands as he is Lord over all." Kiise continued, still in monotone.

"I am _not _a Halliwell. My mother may have been Pandora Adisa Halliwell, and my biological father Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, but that does not make me a Halliwell! My mother was Pandora Adisa Moriden and my father was Samuel Moriden. Nothing can bring me to be the heir of Wyatt Halliwell. Not even blood and magic, Kiise." Estrika hissed. Kiise's eyes flickered to normal for a moment before they lost their color again.

"Piper Estrika Halliwell, you are to appear in Wyatt's throne room before the day is up or you shall forfeit the lives of Paige Matthews and Raleen Moriden. You have three hours." Kiise spoke as he left. The moment the door closed, Estrika burst into tears.

"Estrika. Don't go to him. We'll find a way to escape. I'll save the three of us. Don't let Wyatt have you." Paige told her grandniece, fraility coming through in her voice.

"Aunt Paige, I have to let Wyatt take me. I don't want you or my little Raleen to die. You have seen enough to last you a lifetime. If I hadn't used the spell that brought you here from 2005, then you wouldn't be in this mess. You'd still be alive in 2005, fighting to save Wyatt from becoming this... monster... Fighting to save the world. Now everyone in the years between 2046 and 2005 thinks you're dead. I've got to give faith a fighting chance, Paige. Find a spell to take us back to 2005. We've got to try. I'll go to Wyatt." Estrika told her great-aunt, wiping the tears from her face and getting up. The shackles around her feet loosened as she made her way out of the door. Paige Matthews sat on Estrika's bed, holding Estrika's three month old daughter Raleen in her arms.

-

**August 20th, 2005 - Same Day as Piper's Discovery - Halliwell Manor - 10:31 AM**

Paige Matthews flipped through the Book of Shadows, hoping to find a spell that would tell her what the dream she'd had the night before meant.

"Paige? P... Paige..." Piper rasped, walking into the attic. Paige looked over at her, a bit confused.

"What's wrong, Piper?" Paige asked in confusion. Piper choked back a sob and collasped in a chair.

"Phoebe! Leo!" Paige yelled, running over to Piper. The two raced into the attic, Cole following Phoebe.

"I... know... what... turns... Wyatt..." Piper cried, shaking like a leaf. The four looked at her in surprise.

_"Time and Space I Call To Me,_

_Days and Places Pass,_

_Through the ages,_

_And through the tears,_

_Bring a living Charmed One Here!" a voice rang through Paige's head._

A burst of light erupted from Paige and she disappeared.

-

**Same Time and Place -**

"What just happened! Where's Paige!" Phoebe asked, scared. The four of them looked where Paige had been. A puddle of blood and Paige's shoes lay on the ground. All covered in a sea of dust.

"Oh... No! No!" Piper screamed in horror.

"_Mommy!" _a girl's voice yelled in Phoebe's head.

'_Paradox?' _Phoebe thought, keeping her mind off the scene in front of her.

"_It's Wyatt... He's here... And he's got me..."_ Paradox spoke.

"_Paradox? Are you all right, honey?" _Jason's voice resounded in her head.

'_Did he take you somewhere baby?' _Phoebe thought.

"_Phoebe? What's going on?" _Jason's voice asked.

"_He said he killed Paige! Did he kill Aunt Paige, Mommy!" _Paradox asked.

'_Oh... no! I'm sorry baby!' _Phoebe thought in horror.

"_Someone killed Paige!" _Jason asked horrified. The connection was cut off.

"_Phoebe! It's a trap! It's not Paradox! She's with Victor! Wyatt is trying to trick you! He wants you to get Pandora to go back to him!" _Chris's voice yelled in her head.

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled outloud. Teary eyes looked at her.

"It's Chris! He spoke to me!" Phoebe cried, the agony over losing Paige and Chris echoing through her head.

-

**August 23rd, 2046 - Halliwell Castle - 11:47 PM**

Estrika Moriden raced through the halls and into her room, thankful she'd convinced Wyatt to take off her shackles. She raced to Raleen and Paige and shivered.

"Paige... Let's go!" Estrika told her great aunt, taking her daughter from the older woman.

"I don't have a spell, Estri..." Paige sighed sadly.

"It's all right, Paige... I have... some clarity." Estrika said, whispering the spell into Paige's ear.

"_Through The Times,_

_And Through The Rhymes,_

_The Halliwell Line Has Stood Pure._

_But Now The Line Has Been Tainted,_

_The Sisters Split Apart And Fates Feinted._

_I Call Upon An Ancient Power,_

_To Save Many Lives and I Shan't Cower._

_Reunite these Halliwells!" the two of them cast. _

The room was bathed in a bright white light, and all that was left was a broken bed and blood and dust.

**-**

**August 20th, 2005 - Halliwell Manor - 10:56 AM**

Piper Halliwell wiped her teary eyes as she started to search for a sign of Paige again.

"Did it work, Estrika? Am I back home?" Paige's voice echoed through the room. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Pandora and Cole looked around as two figures formed in the center of the attic.

"Momma!" the woman standing next to Paige yelled, running to Pandora.

"What's going on!" Phoebe asked. The woman stopped short and then all eyes turned to the two newcomers.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to summon Aunt Paige! Honest ma'am!" the woman exclaimed, eyes wide as she looked at Phoebe.

"Estrika! Calm down! If you don't, Raleen is going to wake up and scream her head off again!" Paige said with a strong tone. The woman stopped and blushed red as she looked down at the baby wrapped up in her arms.

"Paige! Is it really you?" Piper rasped, standing up slowly.

"Of course Piper... Though I suppose I know why you doubt it... I'd doubt it myself. This here's Piper Estrika Moriden Halliwell. She's a third generation Charmed One." Paige told everyone in the room. Everyone except Paige and Estrika looked at Estrika in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry." Estrika said, backing away.

"Estri! Don't!" Paige yelled. The woman laughed manically, and started to orb out, her orbs a mix between Pandora's silver blue and a nasty dark purple.

"Sorry, Aunt Paige... I can't handle the guilt." Estrika said, orbing out.

"Paige!" the sisters cried as they raced over to hug Paige.

"Don't touch me! I'm still covered in his Lordship's magix!" Paige yelped, jumping out of the way. Everyone looked confused.

"Paige... What's going on?" Leo asked. Paige shivered.

"You must not disobey his Lordship... or... He'll..." Paige choked out. Pandora looked at her in realization.

"When Estrika summoned her, it must have been during one of Wyatt's dry spells... When the excess power needed to be released so that Wyatt's extra power wouldn't kill him. He used to take it out on me. It causes an overload of power when he releases it. The overload creates a shield that disinegrates skin when another touches it. It can only... be released... " Pandora explained, stopping short.

"When he rapes a member of his blood family." Paige finished, shaking her head, trying to forget.

"Oh God..." Piper rasped on reflex.

"We need to stop this from happening to Wyatt, Piper." Paige cried, sliding to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Paige... This is all my fault..." Piper cried, falling into Leo's arms.

"It's not your fault, Piper... You didn't raise him to be evil..." Paige tried to comfort her sister despite her own pain.

"But it is Paige! I know what turned my son! It's my fault! I have cancer Paige! That's why he turned evil! Because he believed I gave up on life!" Piper cried. All eyes were on Piper.

"Wha--- What? But... No! You can't have cancer! No!" Leo rasped. Paige and Phoebe burst out into tears with Piper.

"Piper... I have an idea. It might not destroy the cancer... but it might buy you more than thirteen years. Time enough to explain it to Wyatt... Time enough to live, Aunt Piper..." Pandora said, her eyes watering. Everyone looked at Pandora with teary eyes.

"I've got to try something else first, though. Take this..." Adisa spoke, her own eyes tearing. She handed a paper to the three Charmed Ones, and handed a copy to both Leo and Cole.

"I realize that you aren't witches, of course. That's why I need you for the spell. " Adisa told them taking out her own copy.

"You knew Paige would be okay... How?" Piper asked, taking her mind off what had happened moments before.

"I had faith, Aunt Piper. I don't know why... but after what has happened in my life... I had faith..." Pandora said softly, clearing her throat and placing candles in a circle.

Pandora spoke the words of a spell, long engraved in the minds of the Charmed Ones.

"_Hear these words, Hear my cry,_

_Spirits from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

Twelve seconds later, although it had seemed much longer, three figures formed. Prudence, Patrica, and Penny Halliwell stepped out of the circle.

"Hi... I'm sorry about last time, Miss Prudence. I was a bit out of it." Pandora said, holding her hand out to Prue. Prue shook it with a smile as Patty started to ask Pandora questions.

"Who are you, and why did you summon the three of us?" Patty asked. Adisa smiled.

"I'm your granddaughter. And I summoned you for a spell. It requires the most power possible. It is, after all, an arachic type." Pandora spoke, touching the back of her head.

"_Blood to Blood, I Summon Thee_

_Bring My Daughter Straight to Me." Pandora cast, smiling at her family._

Within two seconds, Estrika and her daughter appeared in the room.

"Why the hell did you summon me here!" Estrika demanded, snarling at Pandora. Pandora just looked at Paige with a knowing look.

"Chris! Wyatt! Paradox!" Paige called. The two children where orbed in by Paige's power.

"I am Pandora Adisa Halliwell from the year 2026 I am twenty-one years old. My daughter, Piper Estrika Moriden Halliwell is from the year 2046, and came here with her daughter Raleen. As most of you know, Phoebe Halliwell is my mother, and as only two of you know, Cole Turner is my father. My little half sister, Paradox, is the daughter of Jason Dean, my mother's ex. I have brought six different generations here to cast a spell that can help prevent Piper Halliwell from dying of cancer in thirteen years. If she should die, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell will be corrupted and become a worse Source than Cole Turner was." Pandora spoke, giving off an air of confidence.

"Don't... panic..." Pandora then said as a figure shimmered in.

It was Barbarous.

Every adult except Pandora moved to attack him.

"I said don't panic. If he should attack any of you, the spell on him will cause him long immense pain and death." Pandora said, moving in front of Barbarous. Pandora then handed the newcomers a copy of her spell.

"Ready?" Pandora asked. They all nodded, although still wary of Barbarous.

"_Hallowed Calls, _

_In Rusted Halls,_

_Life Cut Short by a Fate Feinted._

_Time Has Passed,_

_But The Pain Has Not._

_Dreams Diminshed and Not Recast,_

_Evils Not Allowed To Rot._

_Let Fate Feint Again,_

_Thus Be Our Ways of Pagan._

the group spoke, the children joining in in their own ways.

End of Chapter Thirteen

A/N:

I entered many aspects into this chapter that were originally going to be in later chapters, so please bare with me. Ask questions as you please and I will answer. Chris's comeback will be sooner than planned, since I nearly put it in this chapter.

Sorry about the characters who weren't in character, but it was done that way on purpose. I do not know the exact date of Chris's birth, so the dates set in the **NEW** portion are not necessarily correct.

Chris may not be saved yet, and Barbarous may turn on the group. You never now.

YaSakura - Kyla Miller


End file.
